


The Language Barrier

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Samurai, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Ryuunosuke are more alike than different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> From fic_promptly, Kevin/Ryuunosuke, breaking the English/Japanese language barrier. Been a while since I've seen either, so forgive any mistakes!

Kevin knows they're more alike than different.

For all that Ryuunosuke is from a different universe, they understand each other. Kevin can speak some Japanese and write some kanji, while Ryuunosuke can speak some English and write some romanji, but between some improvised sign and the looks they share, they understand each other just fine.

Ryuunosuke can swim, but not at Kevin's level, and Kevin is slowly learning the elaborate moves of kabuki as Ryuunosuke tries to keep busy. Jayden is not Ryuunosuke's Tono, just as Takeru wouldn't be Kevin's Lord. But Ryuunosuke understands Kevin far better than anyone on his team, nodding at his seriousness and his dedication to his leader.

So Kevin keeps Ryuunosuke busy and tries not to fall too much in love with him, because someday Ryuunosuke will have to go home, and Kevin doesn't want to send his heart away with him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Language Barrier (West Coast Blues Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182327) by [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne)




End file.
